<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey by latenightfightin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934382">Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin'>latenightfightin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fluff, Idol Verse, M/M, caring sweethearts, just jjp being soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom notices Jinyoung's throat is feeling a little sore during the celebration of their second win and helps him take care of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not by the moon 2nd win!!!! Lets gooooo</p>
<p>For reference <a href="https://twitter.com/cintheclown/status/1246513965569458176?s=21">here is the neck-scarf</a> I am talking about in the fic. The photo is part of a thread, made by cin, of photos of Jinyoung wearing scarves and it is so cute you should definitely check it out.</p>
<p>Please like and comment if you enjoyed, they fuel me. Feel free to subscribe to my user to get updated when I post a new fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jinyoung tries his best to hide the fact that he is discreetly attempting to rub a headache away from his forehead. It’s not like he isn’t excited, he’s just a little tired and not feeling his best today. They had quite a few schedules and after they won their second win for not by the moon on mcountdown today, the members have gone crazy. He, of course, is not immune to the excitement, he just goes crazy in his own, less evident ways. While the others jump up and down and turn radio stations into clubs or pretend to call their mom on the phone during mcountdown because they are so excited, he’s more prone to subtler appreciation for their fans. Like, light jumping, performing the best he can, and wearing a bird to represent their fans on his suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung digs his fingers into his temple with the hand that he props his head up with. Okay, so maybe he’s a little under the weather; a mild headache and a bit of a sore throat, but nothing to be concerned about at all. Jaebeom seems to have picked up on it though, but honestly, if anyone were to pick up on it, it would be him. He’s taken to staying quite close to Jinyoung’s side today: sitting next to him during the radio, encouraging all his responses, giving him handshake after handshake, leaning into his embraces, practically holding his hand at one point, patting Jinyoung’s thighs comfortingly, and pulling him in to dance and celebrate with the others. He’s glad that Jaebeom doesn't let him miss out on the excitement, really he is, just sometimes he really feels like he needs a break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's night now, and after all the schedules had finished, everyone decided that they would have dinner at Jaebeom’s place. So they herded all the cats into the other room, set cutlery out on the table and put on some background music. Now, it had dissolved into a mildly drunken noraebang, with BamBam screeching out some song karaoke style, Youngjae pointing and laughing loudly at his attempts at high notes, and Jackson and Mark jumping up and down in front of the rest of them like excited toddlers. Sure, Jinyoung could just go home, he has his own apartment for a reason, but that reason grows less and less clear everyday; because honestly, all he wanted after today’s excitement was to curl up in bed with his hyung and pass out. Despite this, Jinyoung is glad that they are doing well and that his best friends are happy, so he suffers through their loud yelling, knowing that he would never actually pass up a chance to see his friends’ joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung hears his name being called and does his best to bring himself back to reality, blinking his eyes and focusing on the scene around him. Jaebeom, sitting criss-cross applesauce, is bent towards him, fitting perfectly under Jinyoung’s outstretched arm. His smile slowly grows wider, conquering more and more of his face until Jaebeom is grinning wildly at him, eyes turned into crescents. Jinyoung nods softly, just like he always does when he catches Jaebeom’s eyes for more than a second and rubs the hand that rests on his back. Jaebeom reaches out to take his other hand from its place at his temple and massages the tips of his fingers with his. Their eyes communicate silently. After what seemed like a few seconds for them, but was probably like an eternity to an outside party, Jaebeom unfolds his legs and stands up, leading Jinyoung by the hand to his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” Jaebeom says to the other members as they pass the tv and Jinyoung dips his head in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears BamBam letting out a yell like a mating call and Jackson wolf whistling at them from the living room and chuckles. Jaebeom sets him down on his side of the bed, giving him a perfect vantage point to still see most of the chaos that is happening in the other room. Jaebeom squeezes his hands as he stoops before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your throat right?” Jinyoung nods a little. He smiles in response and squeezes his hand once more before turning to his closet. Jinyoung watches him rummage around in his closet a little before pulling out a square of fabric sheepishly. As he unfolds it Jinyoung realizes why he’s shy about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that my scarf?” He asks teasingly, pointing to the thin cream coloured neck-scarf with interlocking Gs on it and orange and white striped trim. Jaebeom nods shyly. Jinyoung slaps a hand onto his heart and gasps dramatically, pretending to be outraged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might need it when you come over and you have so many others…” He trails off, pretending to be shy about his thieving ways as he folds the scarf into a long strip on Jinyoung’s legs. Jinyoung watches him closely as he carefully ties the soft scarf around his neck. He loves these little games they play sometimes, teasing each other back and forth, Jaebeom play-acting to get a reaction out of him. But Jinyoung is actor Park and he won’t be beaten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re planning on my throat being sore when I stay over?” Jinyoung rumbles as he smoothes a hand over Jaebeom’s. Pink blooms on his cheeks and he ducks his head. Jinyoung smiles mischievously at his reaction and brushes a strand of Jaebeom’s hair back behind his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait here.” He says softly before scurrying out of the room. Jinyoung holds his position for a few more seconds until he can’t wait any longer. He grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and squeals into it softly; his pink ears contrasting the dark fabric. Jaebeom kept one of his scarves at his house for when he feels sick and he put it on him and he noticed that Jinyoung wasn’t feeling well. Jinyoung puts the pillow down and plays with the bedding. All these years together and still every moment is special with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung doesn’t know how long he spent reminiscing but Jaebeom is back fast, breaking him out of his memories with a hot cup of tea and a jar of honey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s chamomile, supposed to be good for sore throats. I put some ginger in too. And honey.” Jinyoung nods and lifts the mug to take a sip. “Careful, it might be hot.” Jaebeom interjects quickly, holding Jinyoung’s hand in a loose grip as he leans in to blow on the tea. Jinyoung blows on the tea with him and then takes a few sips. He nods his approval and turns to the jar of honey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom gently stirs the jar a few times and then lifts out the spoon covered with honey. Jinyoung tilts his head back slightly so the honey runs right down the back of his sore throat, soothing it instantly. He swallows and massages his throat with his hand as he watches Jaebeom try not to get any honey on the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it good?” He asks earnestly. Jinyoung nods and leans forward to kiss Jaebeom, slipping his tongue into his mouth so he can taste it too. Jaebeom’s tongue curls around his and he sucks on it before pulling back. Jinyoung lifts the mug of tea up in front of Jaebeom before he can chase after his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn.” He smiles. Jaebeom pouts but dutifully drinks from the mug and places it down on the nightstand. Jinyoung lifts the honey jar and scoups a hefty amount of honey onto the spoon. He slips it into Jaebeom’s mouth and then flips the spoon over, using the slightly curved edge to rub at Jaebeom’s tongue as he swallows the sticky substance down, his other hand massaging Jaebeom’s throat. After it's all gone, Jaebeom lets his mouth hang open, eyes glazed as he gets onto his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung lifts his hips when Jaebeom prompts him to so he can pull down his pants. The cold air makes goosebumps appear on his thighs. Jaebeom doesn't waste any time, kissing up and down Jinyoung’s semi, encouraging it to harden. Licking up and down the sides, swallowing around the head, Jaebeom’s hard work pays off. When Jinyoung is finally nice and hard, Jaebeom grabs the jar of honey and drizzles some all over his cock. Jinyoung throws his head back and inhales sharply, the teasing drips making him excited for what Jaebeom is going to do next. He licks up his shaft in long strokes, making sure none of the honey is going to waste and then sinks down to the bottom of his cock, swallowing. Jinyoung gasps, leaning on one arm while he runs the other through his hair, pushing his sweaty bangs away from his eyes. At that moment he looks out the door to the living room and makes eye contact with Jackson. He freezes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson smirks wildly and gives him a thumbs up. “Get it!” He mouths. Jinyoung pulls on Jaebeom’s hair, trying to get his attention so he can stop and one of them can get the door. Jackson laughs at his panic and turns back to the tv. Jinyoung flings himself backwards to lie on the bed and covers his face with his hands. Out of sight, out of mind they say but Jinyoung can’t help but think about how everyone knows what they’re doing in here, how they cheered for them, how everyone knows that they belong together but they could just turn their heads and see the proof right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips lift up and down off the bed slightly as he hurtles towards his orgasm. They’ve done this so many times that he doesn’t even have to say anything to Jaebeom anymore, he just knows when it's coming and swallows it all down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung pants heavily on the bed, not even moving to cover himself after Jaebeom gets up to shut the door, long past caring about his half nude state. Jaebeom pulls off his own pants and soiled boxers, throws them into the laundry basket and climbs over Jinyoung’s prone body. He grabs Jinyoung by the hips and pulls him to lie vertically on the bed and helps him under the covers too. Jinyoung smiles at how sweet Jaebeom is. He finishes the now lukewarm tea in one gulp and cuddles up to his naked partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told them that they have half an hour left, then they have to move the party somewhere else.” Jaebeom rests his head on Jinyoung’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn't have to, I don’t mind.” Jinyoung combs at hand through Jaebeom’s long hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re working too hard, you need rest. I don’t want you to burn out.” Jinyoung smiles at his thoughtfulness and kisses the side of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I have you here to fuel me I will never burn out.” Jinyoung says to the darkness of the room. He can’t see Jaebeom but he knows he has shyly ducked his head at the sentiment. Jaebeom surprises him by pressing a kiss at the only thing he’s wearing, the scarf on Jinyoung’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest.” he says with finality, and they do.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I really didn't know I was going to write this today, it just sort of happened after I opened my twt and saw all the jjp content that happened overnight, but enjoy. I hope.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/latenightfightt">my twitter!</a> come talk to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>